Red (Adventures)
Red (レッド Reddo) is the main protagonist of Pokemon Adventures during the Red, Green, & Blue ''and ''FireRed & LeafGreen arcs. He is 16 years old as of the Emerald chapter and his Birthday is August 8th. Red's rival in the manga is Blue Oak. Appearance Red's appearance doesn't change much throughout the series aside from his height. In the Red, Green & Blue ''arc, Red's initial design was based on the main protagonist of the original Gameboy games, Pokemon Red Version and Pokemon Green Version, with the only difference being his prominent spiky hair that stuck out from in front of his backwards-worn cap. After defeating Team Rocket's Lt. Surge in the Silph Co. building, he snatched his pair of insulating gloves. In the ''Yellow ''arc, his attire basically remained the same with the exception of a new red band which he tied around his left thigh on top of his jeans. It's assumed that received the band after becoming Champion. In the ''Gold, Silver & Crystal arc, his T-shirt has changed from black to white, and he no longer wore his cap backwards. In the FireRed & LeafGreen arc, his attire was completely revamped to match the outfit of the male protagonist of the GameBoy Advance games, Pokemon FireRed Version and Pokemon LeafGreen version, but his hairstyle remained unchanged if not made wilder. In the Emerald arc, he outfit remained unchanged, except that he regained his pair of insulating gloves. Over the years, his eye color has ranged from brown to deep red to match. Skill He is shown to be strong and always able to hold out and win battles. Background As a child, Red's first Pokemon was a Poliwag, who he nicknamed "Poli" (ニョロ Nyoro). One day he fell into a lake and couldn't resurface. Poli then evolved into Poliwhirl to save him. Plot Overview Red, Blue and Green Chapter Red debuts in Pallet Town while he teaches a group of children how to catch pokemon. Before they leave, they tell him about the famous Professor Oak and his grandson, who had just come back from training overseas. They say that Professor Oak is famous for his knowledge of Pokemon. Feelimg arrogant at that time, Red went to prove that he is better than him. After losing terribly against a Mew, he went to find Professor Oak for help. He went inside Professor's Lab and Professor Oak mistook Red for a thief. He surprised Red and the latter had accidentally released all the Pokemon in the lab. Both went to gather all the released Pokemon. When getting the last one, Bulbasaur, they were attacked by a Machoke, but were saved because Red thought that Bulbasaur was a Grass-type and could do Solarbeam. This made Professor Oak give Red a Pokedex and Bulbasaur. Yellow Chapter It was shown that he went missing for a while and Yellow searched for him by the instructions of Green and because she too is worried. It was revealed he was frozen but was freed later. They all helped Yellow to defeat Lance's plan. Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Red helped out Gold with the others in their problem in Johto, at the last chapter they are shown to be riding their bicycle going up to Mt. Silver. FireRed and LeafGreen Chapter Giovanni is rising again and Red and the others are trying to stop him but they also faced Deoxys. Later they were turned to stone. Emerald Chapter It is shown that with the help of Emerald, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire, they were able to free Red and the others from their stone state. Pokemon Gallery Red, Blue and Green Chapter Red and his Pokemon.png|Red Red manga.png Raging Rhydon.png Red appear manga.PNG Red in disguise.PNG Yellow Chapter Red1.jpg Emerald Chapter Pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Trivia *He is shown to be mostly in Mt. Silver in one of the chapters, mostly portrating just like in the game where the player meets Red in Mt. Silver. Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters